Remember Me?
by MadaSasu
Summary: 13 years ago a man named Madara questioned a child who killed his own family. Thhe demon child 13 years later, who was once Madara's nightmare is older and he want Madara. What can he do when a real live demon is stalking him? Love him of course. MadaSasu
1. Chapter 1

"Remember Me"

Madasasu

Warning: guyxguy pairing yaoi a older man with a younger one. Descriptive language.

13 Years ago…

_A young boy around the age of 10 sat in a wooden chair of a police interrogation room. The boy not the one to talk, was a suspect in a serious crime. _

_A negotiator was asked to accompany a cop into the room and get boy to open up. _

_As he walked in the boy with deep black locks of hair covering his face looked up just enough to see him smiling. _

_He walked in and took a seat cross the table._

"_Hello, Sasuke. My name is Madara. I need you to answer some questions…"_

_The boy just laughed quietly._

"_Ok, do you know what you're in here for?"_

_After a while of silence the boy answered._

"_I'm here because my family is dead…"_

_The elder gave a smile. 'This was easier than he thought.'_

"_Ok, we are getting somewhere. This is very important question. Did you or did you not kill your family?"_

_He heard a malicious laugher coming from the child. It was scary, it was not natural, and it was the voice of the devil the man thought._

"_You're asking me something so trivial? Did I, a 7 year old child slay my parents?"_

_When he looked up his eyes were blood red. His smile scared the elder to death that he even jumped from his chair._

"_Y-Yes…"_

_The laughter came louder._

"_Hmm… Let's see, I slashed my Fathers throat, he talked to much, I gouged out my mothers eyes because she didn't see that I was suffering, I ripped out my brothers heart, because I didn't think he had one. So, if the mutilation that I inflicted on my family is called murder, then yes I killed them…"_

_This was no 7 year old. This was a demon. This was a malevolent, wicked THING that was created by a sin it's self. It was not human. The man's own nightmare._

_He took a step back._

"_Madara, are you scared? I hope not because I think I have taken a liking to you… I see in your soul the suffering you have been through. After all, I wanted somebody that interested me… You're the one I have chosen. I think we are going to become good friends…"_

_This creature did scare him. It chilled the man to the bone just the thought of the fact it liked him. The once boy who had red eyes and deathly pale skin laughed as he made his way out of the room. The cop pointing his gun at the child right behind him as he left seeming even more scared then Madara. I would think anyone would be scared if a demon started to like you too._

_The poor man ran out of the police station and would never again to return. That faithful memory still fixed to his memory even 13 years later…_

13 years later… Present day…

I walked around my empty house try to find Lilly's chew toy. I reached under the sofa and grabbed around till I found it. I through it behind me and it was caught by my little wiener dog Lilly.

"There you go mutt." I said laughing. I walked into my bathroom and splashed water on my face after a long day of work. A damn bank robber didn't understand English so you could imagine how hard it was to negotiate with him.

I grabbed the wash cloth and dried my face. When I looked up in the mirror a startling reflection of a demonic teenager was behind me. I turn around to find nothing there. I think I'm going insane.

I turned off the water and grabbed a late night snack from the kitchen before I strode over to my bed. I sat down and stripped down to my boxers. I sneezed and then went over to the cover and pulled them over to me and then cuddled with my pillow.

Though out the whole day I felt something was wrong. I didn't know what though. I felt today was special. Like a important decision happened in my life. Not to mention that through the whole day I felt like somebody was watching me. I convinced myself that I was being paranoid and my anxiety was out of whack but something seemed to linger in my mind. Why was I so special? A lot of people seemed to look up to me. A lot of people depend on me. I never thought about it before so I pushed it to the back of my mind and went to sleep. Maybe I could figure that out tomorrow…

\

POV from outside

"Madara, Madara, I have been watching you. I can't help but to like you…"

A young man around his twenty's with blazing crimson orbs stood looking down from the tree watch the man sleep though the window.

"I like you a lot…"

A sharp pair of fangs protruded from the mans mouth.

"And I always get what I want…"

The now older boy from 13 years ago stood laughing as he looked down at the man who interrogated him long ago…

Like it??????????????????????????????/ it great!!! Im gonna definitely finsh this book!!!

COMMENT AND/OR REVIEW MY PRETTYS!!!! MHAHAHAHA


	2. Alert

Sorry Everyone. This story is on hold. I am focusing on my new book "The Crying Killer" Itasasu. Please hold on and if you may comment on this fanfic for it is almost completed… After I am done with Crying Killer book I will be working on, "Your Mine" Well if you disagree with the order tell me. Because after "The Crying Killer" Fanfic I want to know which one you really want me to continue after. So please comment and tell me which one you think should be next.

Ja Ni,

Zen,

Itasasu95


End file.
